Those Brothers, Enchanting
by spasticginger
Summary: Set in modern day. Aislynn had a perfect life, minus her step-mother, until Sebastian showed up, and turned it upside down. And Sebastian says that she is his finacee? Pairings: SebastianxOC, slight OCxOC Rated T for safety, may change.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: This is my first (published) fanfiction, so it probably sucks... As for the story line... Yeah, I was bored at a railroad crossing and came up with this little story. Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I only claim this story line and my own** characters.

Pologue

_I'm dying… Serves me right for trying to protect this horrible family…_

…

I looked at the body to my left. I was the body of my brother. The lively, spirited young teen who always had a smile on his face, adventure shining in his eye, and who never held still for a moment in his life, now lay beside me, motionless and a look of horror was still on his cold face; his body was covered in gashes, blood, and burns. On my right was my boyfriend, the blood congealing around his body from the deep wounds he received. His signature catty grin was gone, and in its place was a grimace that was filled with pain.

_They're all dead… And you're next. You're practically dead now…_ My body had given up the fight. My mind was right. I was practically dead.

"I'm… Sorry…" I murmured, grabbing both boys' hands. _I'm sorry for not living to avenge you._

_A/N: Just a little sample of the story~! Please rate and review~!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: For those that have fake nails: have you ever noticed how hard it is to type with them sometimes? For me it's super frustrating because I also play piano (somewhat...) and so I accidentally hit a key and then I'm all: NUUU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT THAT KEY! *cough* So yeah... here's chapter one!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I only own this story and my crazy**** mind.  
**_****_

Chapter One

"Aislynn!"

I sighed and felt like turning and hitting my brother, Tyler, for disturbing me. I had just started my selection for my auditions for a private music academy for my college years. Everyone in my house knew that once the doors to the music room were closed, no one was to disturb me, unless in was absolutely necessary. Especially when said audition was three days away and I had to not only rehearse my piano pieces, but my vocal pieces as well.

_Calm down, _I thought. _It's his fourteenth birthday. _I took a deep, calming breath and turned around, giving him a full smile that was reserved for only him and my closest friends.

"Tyler! What's up, champ?" I exclaimed. He ran up to me as I stood, and almost knocked me over with a bear hug. I laughed. he had a small sister complex, and loved to make sure that I was always fine. Although he was fourteen, he was taller than me by eight inches. He got the height from Dad's side of the family, while I was sitting at a comfortable 5'6" and petite, as was Tyler, which we both got from Mom's side of the family. I staggered back from his sudden bear hug, and laughed. He loved bear hugs, mostly because Dad and Tiffany didn't ever give him any hugs. Ever.

Tiffany was our step-mother, who married my father six months after Mom dies from cancer. She convinced Dad that we needed a mother in our lives again, not a babysitter. She claimed that she loved us, and always wanted kids, but she loathed Tyler and me. Mostly me. Dad was strict, but once she moved in, Tiffany enforced rules that we never needed before because we weren't those types of kids. She had only been living in the house for two weeks when I discovered the real reason why she married Dad was because he was the CEO for some big, hot-shot company. She was after Dad's money from the start, something she wouldn't get because I was going to inherit it all when he died, with nothing going to her at all.

"Aisie," Tyler drew me back from the recesses of my brain to the present, using my nickname. "Erik is here! And guess what he got me for my birthday!"

His excitement was contagious. I smiled up at him, leaning against the wall. Tyler was the only person that I cared for in the family.

"What?" I said, using the same enthusiastic smile as he.

"The newest Zelda game!" he practically squealed in delight.

"That's awesome!" I smiled and punched his arm, playfully, looking past him to the man wearing the catty smile at the doorway. "Go ahead and test it if you want. This room is pretty much sound proof." I ruffled his hair, as he all but ran from the room.

I smiled at Tyler trotted into the next room, and turned the game on. I turned my attention to the tall lithe man standing in the doorway to the practice room. Erik was 6'4" with a lean, wiry build; he was naturally tan, with chocolate brown eyes that was complemented by a his stylishly medium length hair cut, which was a thick, dark auburn.

"Ash. Are you okay?" he asked, his smile disappeared.

I raised a neat little eyebrow. "What makes you think that I'm not?"

"You've been anxious, lately. And you always look over your shoulder, when you think no one is watching. Ash," he walked to me and his arms snaked around my waist. "You can tell me what's going on."

I nodded and held him closer. "Have you... Ever felt like you're being watched... Like... In a creepy way?" I looked up at him.

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. "No... Have you?"

I smiled brightly at him. "Nah!" I laughed and returned to my bench. I felt a pair of eyes on me as the hairs on the back my neck stood on end. I watched Erik walk over to the window and tap on it. I stood and walked over, peering at a black cat mewing to get inside. My heart raced and I panicked, Something about the harmless kitten made me fear it. I grabbed Erik's arm and pulled him towards me, when I lost my step, falling, and Erik falling on top of me. I looked at the window. The kitten winked at me-_ Wait! Since when can cats WINK?- _and strutted away from the window. I released the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. _What the hell? _I thought. _Why am I scared of a cat. A harmless cat! _I let out a shaky breath.

"Ash, are you sure that you're fine?" he asked. He touched my arm lightly, causing me to jump.

"I'm fine!" I laughed nervously. Erik looked unconvinced. "Besides, Dad and Tiffany are going to be home soon... And we all know how much Tiff "loves" you." I sighed, and hugged him.

"Right. Love you Aislynn." he kissed me, and detached himself from my arms, leaving.

My stomach told me to run after him, but I turned and started rehearsing.

A few hours later, Tiffany came home with a cake and balloons while I cooked dinner.

She peered over my shoulder, then looked at the counter with the bread sitting on it. "Chicken and bread. Do you know how many carbs are in those?" she squeaked, annoyingly. She was in her mid-thirties, but dressed like Malibu Barbie.

"There is also fruit salad, and vegetables." I sighed, pulling the grilled chicken off the stove, and started plating the dinner. "Poultry, which is what chicken is, is a good source of protein, Tiffany."

"Chicken is not poultry. It's fat."

I swear this woman had no brains. Even the zombies would leave her alone.

"Besides," she continued, "Don't you have a personal chef? Alexander? So why are you cooking?"

"VINCENT's wife is sick, so I told him I would take over tonight. Plus, Tyler wanted me to cook for him."

"Whatever. Just make sure I don't get any of that fat on my plate."

"Okay." I smiled sweetly at her. "No dinner for you then. Have fun starving, _Mom._" I snickered as she winced at the word she hated so much.

"You little-"

"I'm home!" Dad called in the entry, which left Tiffany scrambling to put her loving, "motherly" mask on, and me chuckling, and turning up my music.

I sat on my bed, working on my advanced placement essay when a window broke and shouting was heard from Dad's room. I ignored it and put in my green buds, blasting some heavy techno that kept me awake during the late night study sessions, and continued writing my paper. I was unaware of what was happening until I was blind-folded and drug out of my room, screaming. I was drug outside and the men were laughing. Over the laughs I could hear boyish screams from the garden, which were joined by grunts of someone being drug next to me. The blindfold was removed from my eyes, and I looked next to me. I tore my eyes from his body, but too late. I saw them cleave off my father's head, his body was covered in burns. Blood soaked the front of his shirt, and began to pool where he lay. I screamed and started fighting with my captives, managing to break free and run, until I was tackled, and was put in a body lock that rendered my body immobile. I heard a chuckle, and it ruffled my bangs from behind.

"We know who you are, Miss Meagher." the voice was hard to understand through its thick Irish accent. "Now tell us where Gergori is."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with us, lassie. We know he was here." he kicked the side of my ribs, and I felt a knife slip up, vertically, my leg. I winced in pain, not letting them have any satisfaction hearing my screams. "Do you want your dearest to get hurt?"

My head shot up, as I saw Tyler drug before me, tears leaked from my eyes. "Please don't. I'll do anything! Just leave Tyler alone!" I begged.

"Then tell us where Gergori is."

"I told you. I don't know who you're talking about!" another knife drug itself across my upper thigh. I grimaced in pain. "The only person who visited me was Erik."

"Ah... You mean this boy?" I could hear the smirk in the voice. He snapped his fingers and my boyfriend was drug before me, bruised, and battered.

"What have you done?" I whispered, barely audible even to myself.

"Now," he continued without hearing, or caring, what I said. "Where is Gergori? Sebastian's location would be a bonus as well."

"She doesn't know who you're talking about!" Erik yelled, and a gun was pointed at his head. "Just leave her alone!"

The fingers snapped. The safety clicked off on the gun. The trigger was pulled. And Erik fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I stared in disbelief.

"Do you know who we are, Princess?" the guy behind me asked. I shook my head. "We're demon hunters. And we know that those two demons are here. Tell us where they are." he growled, twisting my arm behind my back. I screamed in silence at the pain that shot up my arm and back.

"I never hear of the!" I yelled, between clenched teeth.

Without a warning, a sword protruded through my brother's marred body, and he fell forward. I screamed his name.

_I'm next. _My mind thought, with strange clarity. Funny how when you're about to die, you have a sudden clarity. I was shoved then pinned between the corpses of my family and my boyfriend. I glared at my captors covered faces and prayed for help. My world went black. At first I thought was dead. _I'm in hell... No surprise... It's not bad..._ I took stock of my surroundings, and saw black feathers everywhere. _This... Isn't.. Hell... Where am I?_

"You called. Would you like to form a contract with me?" a velvety, male voice resounded off to my right. It was a proper London accent.

"Pardon?" I asked, my own Irish accent was thick.

"If you form a contract with me, I shall fulfill your deepest desire, serve you until the end. When you achieve your wish, your soul will be mine. However, should you break the contract, the gates of Heaven and Hell shall be shut forever for you. Do you understand?"

Understanding flooded me. "I'm not making this contract, demon." I said, glaring in the direction of his voice.

"But I know the dark wish your heart harbors, my lady." I heard a low chuckle in his voice.

I strained to see his face. _Damn these stupid feathers... _I thought, and sighed. Our argument was getting us nowhere, and I needed to end it. "Then you also know that I am religious, and, therefore, have no interest or wish to make a deal with a demon. And do not call me "my lady." Got it?"

He chuckled again. I frowned, and we could both tell that I was not going down without a fight. "Very well. I will keep you alive without making a contract, for one reason: because you are my darling fiancée, Aislynn Caitlin Meagher."

My mouth dropped open in shock. _W-what! I'm his... I'm a demons... Fiancée! When did this... INSANITY happen? _I closed my mouth and regained my composure. I drew the sheet closer to my chin, and "glanced" sideways at him.

"What's your name?"

"Whatever you wish it to be, my lady."

"What did your last... Master call you?" I paused. "And stop calling me "My lady." It's outdated and weird."

"He called me Sebastian, Aislynn"

"Okay... Second rule: Do not call me Ash. The only people who were allowed to are now dead." I glared at nothing in particular. "May I see your face now, Sebastian?"

"Very well."

The feathery curtain lifted as an invisible wind blew them, without messing a single strand of my hair. When I saw his shadow, I closed my eyes, suddenly terrified of the demon that was now permitted to exist in my daily life. He chuckled, his breath rustled my bangs, and his hand softly caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into his muted crimson eyes, knowing that my fear of him, and my fear of my future, shone brightly in my emerald green eyes. He smiled down at me, kindly, and took my small hand in his large one. His raven black hair looked as soft as the feathers; his pale face was artistically appealing and was the perfect combination of soft and angular. I traced his smile with my other hand, as the kind smile turned into a catty smirk. One similar to my boyfriends. Who was now dead because of me. It took everything in me not to burst out crying. I cleared my voice, making sure I wasn't going to cry in front of the devilishly handsome demon.

"Home, please?" I asked, not wanting to say anymore, as my voice was on the verge of betraying me.

"Yes, my lady." and before I had time to argue, my world went black again.

_A/N: I shall update when I have the time~!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been working super hard, and this chapter just seemed to LOVE giving me writer's block. But, thanks to Super Junior, SHINee, and Big Bang, I was able to write it! YAY K-POP! *ahem* ANYWHO, without further ado, I present Chapter Two!  
_  
**_DISClAMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I just own Aislynn and this plot. And my messed up brain... XD_**

_Hope you like this chapter~!  
_

Chapter Two

_~Sebastian's Point of View~_

Aislynn Meagher looked more frail then the average human, but her sense of self-preservation and selflessness were admirable. Her soul held a pleasantly sweet smell that only pure souls held. I carried her bridal-style to my home, careful to not wake her. The house I had bought was quaint, for myself, and was a reasonable distance from the rest of civilization, both human and otherwise. Apple trees lined the drive leading up to the English Tudor style two story house; the trees and lawn were freshly manicured, leaving no traces of the dead leaves of winter. The flower beds were in bloom, and the scent of roses was in the air. I smiled and went into my abode, and upstairs to the bedroom, where I set her gently on the edge of the bed. I sighed wearily and though of the newest problem: how to dress her wounds and clean her without her later feeling like she was monopolized. On one hand, I couldn't leave her in her blood splattered and torn clothes. Yet, on the other hand, I couldn't exactly remove them and bathe her, for she was much different then my last master. I shook my head. _Idiot!_ I scolded myself. _Just have one of the maids take care of her bathing and dressing her. Then you can take care of the wounds on her legs. _I sighed and rang a bell; a maid came, almost immediately to my call. I explained the situation, and she complied, and readied the bath.

I waited for the maid to finish, the usual stoic stare on my face as I read _The Raven_ by the misunderstood Edgar Allen Poe. Aislynn was placed, gently, back on the bed, and the maid curtsied and left, closing the door with a soft _click_behind her. I smiled and retrieved the first aid kit and started tending to her wounds. Most were just surface scratches, but the two going up her shins were deep, but luckily not deep enough to actually cause permanent damage. After finishing, I put the kit away in the bathroom closet, tucked her in and left the room.

I looked up from the book I was reading on the couch when I heard Aislynn stirring. I watched her head roll on the pillow, tangling her long, soft, blonde hair even more. She opened her eyes, drowsily, and looked at me, staring me down with those soulful green eyes. I chuckled.

"Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

She sat up, lazily, and winced, slightly. "What time is it?" she slurred with sleep, looking around the bedroom.

"Six in the morning on April 17th."

She flopped back of the pillow. "I'm going back-" she sat up fast, wincing as she swung her legs off the bed. "I couldn't have been asleep for two weeks! I have no time left!"

I chuckled, lowly. She was distressed, and, although it could cause her to go into a worse state, the antics that she kept up was amusing. I cleared my throat.

"And, prey, tell me why it is so terrible when you obviously needed the sleep, my lady?"

She glared at me. "First, do not call me "my lady." It's old, weird, and people will think you have some weird fetish." she rolled her neck, relaxing the muscles, as she spoke. "Second, don't speak like you came straight from the Victorian Era. It's been over a century since then, and speech has changed." she rolled her arms next, continuing to relax her muscles. "Third, you cannot wear a butler's outfit. It's outdated, and, IF you are my fiancée, then it is completely against your status in society. Fourth, be frank with me. Mind games and beating around the bush, or anything of that sort, will not bode well with me. Fifth, if we **absolutely** must live together, then it will be in my house. Sixth, I am 18 and do not need a caretaker. Seventh, I will continue with my scholastic plan, which is finishing high school, then on to a music university. Eighth, and most important: Do not EVER interrupt me when I am rehearsing." she glared at me. "Understood, demon?"

I smirked. "Naturally."

"Now, to answer your question, in exactly one week, I will be auditioning for a music school. And I need every moment to rehearse."

I lifted an eyebrow, amused.

The petite blonde took my hint. "Classical music performance in both piano and voice." she answered.

"Then if you truly feel well enough, I shall accompany you to the music room."

I helped her onto the piano bench and she warmed up, running through her scales, vocally and on the piano, and took her time. I left her to prepare breakfast for her, purposely leaving the door open, so the staff and I could hear Aislynn as she practiced her music. I smiled as she ran through song after song. One song struck me particularly sorrowful as she sung it with as much heart as she could muster. It was "Green Finch and Linnet Bird" from the musical "Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street."

I smiled as I brought her breakfast, knocking on the door as she finished a piece. She turned around and smiled at the food.

"That looks amazing Sebastian!" she chirped, happily.

She turned in on the bench as I set the food at a table. I walked over to her and picked her up, and set her down on a plump, comfortable chair, and she smiled at the food.

"Today, your breakfast is: freshly made blueberry pancakes, hash browns, eggs over medium, bacon, extra crisp, white toast, strawberry jelly on the side, a fresh brewed double shot espresso, freshly squeezed orange juice, and a cup of British Breakfast tea." I smirked as she smiled and prayed before her meal, and grabbed her fork.

"Thank you so much Vince-" she caught herself and her expression dropped into a sad, faraway gaze. "I mean, thank you, Sebastian. I'm sure it will be delicious." She ate in silence for a bit, and glanced sidelong at me. "Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked, holding her glass.

"No. Demons don't need this like humans do to survive. Our sustenance comes from the human soul." I explained, as she watched me, around her glass. My phone's text tone went off and I excused myself.

I read the message and sighed, returning to her side.

"What's up?" she asked, setting her fork down, and let a servant take away her practically finished plate."

"I shall have to leave you in a few days."

"For how long?" she asked, not in the slightest disturbed.

"A week." I answered.

"Well, let's move me back into my house, so you know I'm safe while you're out eating people's souls." she chuckled at her joke, and sipped on her espresso.

Aislynn had moved comfortably back into her family house when there was a knock on the door. A tall, Italian man came in, smiling at Aislynn.

"Miss Meagher…" he started.

Aislynn smiled and hobbled over in her crutches to him, giving him an awkward hug. "Vince!" she smiled, and he hugged her back. I cleared my throat, silently demanding for an introduction. Aislynn smiled and looked over at me. "Vincent, this is Sebastian, my fiancée." she spat the word in my face. "Sebastian, this is my cook, Vincent."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chef Vincent." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Michaelis, sir. Mr. Meagher told me about you."

I stifled a snicker as I saw Aislynn's face drop in shock. "Please look after her while I am gone." I smiled and turned to the shocked girl. "I'm leaving now. See you in a week, Aislynn."

She glared at me. "Bye." she turned and walked out of the room.

I chuckled and left the house, and back to the demon realm for a week.

_A/N: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. *snickers evilly*  
I hope this wasn't too far from Sebastians character... *worries*  
Anyways, I hope you like it! The verbal abuse only gets worse from here... Hahahaha! *evil chuckle*  
Don't worry, I'm working on chapter three right now!  
Please review, my lovlies~! It's much appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is chapter three! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly. Between worl, and studying for my exams (which are done with now… FINALLY...) I just didn't have the time. Anywho, here is another chapter for your enjoyment!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**_~Aislynn's Point of View~_**

Chapter Three

I lounged in my bed and lazily looked at my alarm clock, not that I needed one anymore, thanks to my personal alarm clock, Sebastian, who woke me up every morning at precisely 5:30. 5:10, it read. Twenty more minutes until Vincent came to get me up in Sebastian's stead, though I did not sleep much since the murder of my family. Nightmares plagued me and I often woke up in cold sweats, too scared to scream. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my book, The Picture of Dorian Grey, and started reading where I had left off. I zoned out completely and was unaware of anyone entering my room, until I saw a familiar face loom into my view. I glared at him, and attempted to hit him with my book, which he easily dodged.

"This is a bit unusual for you, Sebastian." I remarked, icily. "You've changed in the week that you were gone." I raised an eyebrow, challenging him to contradict my story.

Sebastian laughed, like what I had said was actually humorous, which it wasn't. Wait… Sebastian… Laughed? He never laughs… He only chuckles, darkly…

"Who are you?" I demanded, inching myself away from him.

The stranger pinned me beneath his body. "Don't you recognize me?" he smirked, and kissed my neck.

"N-no…" I gasped, trying to get away from him.

"Shame… Look like I will have to remind yo-"  
He flew across the room and I looked at my savior, who scooped me up, in a princess hold, the same moment the Sebastian doppelganger crashed into the far wall. I glared, shortly at Sebastian, and then held on tighter to his neck.

"Leave her alone, Gregori." Sebastian snarled.

My shock wore off and I pointed at this Gregori figure. "Who the hell is this guy?" I nearly screamed.

"That is my despicable younger twin brother, Gregori Michaelis." Sebastian kissed my forehead then turned to Gregori. "But WHY are you touching MY fiancée, Gregori?"

The other demon laughed. "Remember what they said? That any of the Michaelis men could have her if they won her affections first. It is a completely fair trial, Sebastian. And remember this: just because you are the favorite of the clan, doesn't mean you get everything."

I snapped out of the silent anger, and glared at Sebastian. "What do you mean competition?" I hissed. "And put me down, Sebastian!"

"Perhaps you would like to be in my arms, my pet?" Gregori smirked at Sebastian.

"NO." I glared Gregori as Sebastian set me on my feet. I grabbed the blanket off the foot of my bed, and curled into my papasan "Stop avoiding the question, both of you." I stifled a yawn.

"What Gregori meant was that there is a competition between my brothers and myself for your affections, not only for the sake of our race, but for us as well." Sebastian explained to me, running his fingers through my hair softly, careful not to pull it. "See, demons have only one soul mate, but in the ruling family, that soul mate is usually fought over. Therefore, just because I am the oldest son in my family, I will not necessarily be the one to become the head of the family."

"That's fair…" I mumbled, and stretched, accidentally brushing Sebastian's arm, softly. "Sorry…"

Vincent walked in with my morning latte and handed it to me, and quirked an eyebrow at Gregori then Sebastian.

"Vincent, this is my twin brother, Gregori. He won't be here for long."

Vincent nodded once and left us. I swirled my vanilla latte carefully, drinking in the rich aroma through my nose.

"How many other brothers do I have to worry about?" I asked.

"One, but he seems to be winning."

I rolled my eyes. "Just so all of you know, I have no intention of marrying any of you blokes. My boyfriend just died, and I am content of living alone for the rest of my life now. Erik and I gave each other promise rings, so I am not marrying anyone else. Ever."

Gregori and Sebastian held a silent discussion with their eyes that left me mystified. Gregori shook his head, and Sebastian sighed, exasperated. I sipped on my coffee silently, still watching them. Gregori nodded after a long pause.

"Aislynn, Erik isn't dead yet."

I laughed and got out of my chair, and crossed my room to my bathroom, and paused at the door. "I watched him die with my own two eyes. Do you honestly think that I would believe two demons?" I shut the door after myself and got ready for the day.

I sat at the piano on stage, waiting for the judges to give me the go ahead to start one of my two selections. I smiled out over the crowd, which I could not see because of the stage lights. I took a calming breath through my nose and the judges gave the host a signal to introduce me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he opened, "Our next contestant for the Julliard Academy of music is Miss Aislynn Meagher. She will be playing Franz Chopin's Grand Valise Brillante, and will be singing Shubert's Ave Maria." He smiled at me and nodded for me to play my first piece.

I closed my eyes, and my fingers moved knowingly on their own. I looked at the keys while playing, not actually seeing them. Five minutes later, I held the last strain, and heard the crowd burst into thunderous applause. I saw a few people standing, and I smiled, standing and bowing to my audience. A microphone was handed to me and I watched my accompanist come out and join me on the stage. He stood next to me and we waited for the crowd to die down, and the host came on the stage again.

"The next piece shall be sung by Miss Meagher. It is Shubert's Ave Maria. Her accompanist is Mr. Sebastian Michaelis." He nodded, and Sebastian bowed and took a seat. The host gave me the signal and I turned and smiled at Sebastian.

I sang expressively through the Ave Maria and ended it, the crowd giving me an instantaneous standing ovation. I smiled and bowed, keeping my stage presence and professionalism. Sebastian and I walked calmly off the stage, and, once the audience could no longer see us, I hugged Sebastian, laughing.

"I'm guessing that is went well?" he asked, smirking once again.

I laughed and stood on my toes, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much! It was wonderful!" I giggled.

His face sobered me. "We need to talk about Erik. Gregori and I agree that you need to know about our family."

_A/N:Thanks for reading guys! I love all of you! I shall update as soon as I can! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update... I swear I haven't forgotten you, my loves! I was working super hard, then I went on a cruise to the Bahamas for my sister's graduation present, then went backpacking through Europe. And I didn't bring my computer. *sweatdrop*_

Anyways... Plane rides. Hate them. Mostly because of my fear of flying... Although there is ONE good thing about them for you guys: I got ALL of this chapter, and chapter five, and some of chapter six done on the planes and trains I was on over there. It helps me not focus on what I'm in and what I'm doing. Hahaha.

I'd bribe for reviews, but I'm tired, and it's 2:30 am, and I'm lazy, and I want to watch Bones (love that show), thus I will not cyber-bribe you with any treats or anything.

Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

P.S: For any transatlantic flights... Or any flight in general: BRING YOUR MUSIC! It makes the time fly SO MUCH FASTER, and the creepers sitting next to you won't talk to you. I'd suggest wearing sunglasses as well, but then you look like a prick... And everyone hates pricks... AND I'm gonna go because I'm rambling now because I'm exhausted... ^_^`

_**DISCLAMER: I unfortunately do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the amazing (and not so amazing) characters in it. I only own my characters and this story.**_

*~*~*~*

Chapter Four

_~Gregori's Point of View~_

I lounged on the front steps of Aislynn's house and waited for my brother and her to come back from her audition. I yawned and stretched lazily in the shade; the indirect sunlight and the summer heat had started to make me lethargic. My eyes drooped and closed for a second, but popped open with I heard a car pull in the driveway. I stretched and sat up, watching the two step from the town car, Aislynn obviously displeased about something.

_Sebastian probably told her a snippet of what we are going to talk about... _I sighed and stepped from my shadowy perch. As soon as I was visible, she gasped, recognizing this form of me immediately.

"Y-you're that c-cat from before." she stuttered in shocked surprise.

"He's a harmless cat, Aislynn." Sebastian cooed in her ear. He smirked and picked me up. "Just look how soft and beautiful he is. So sleek... So silky..."

My tail twitched in annoyance as he droned on about the "wonderful feline species." _Damn... I forgot what that brat warned me about... _I jumped from his arms, transforming midair into my human form. I brushed the dirt off my jeans and maroon polo and turned to the human that was helplessly tangled in our world.

"Aislynn, we need to talk about Er-"

"He's dead. I saw him die." she stated and brushed off Sebastian's hand. "I'll be in the music room. Don't disturb me." she glared at both of us and turned on her heel, marching into the house.

Sebastian sighed and walked after her, only to stop abruptly just past me. "He'll make an appearance soon. But what are you going to do? She hates your existence." he turned and smiled in his terrifyingly sweet way when he realizes that he has put his opponent in check. "Looks like all that talk before was pure bravado, _little brother._" he sneered the last two words. "Go talk to our younger brother. Let him know how much our princess is suffering from his lack of action and resolve." he left me on the door step.

"He does not want to see anyone."

"Father, if he knew how insecure and depressed she is-"

"He has locked himself in his room. Not even I can get in to rationalize with him."

I sighed.

"There is one thing, though."

I looked up, hopeful.

"Your sister says that Ciel would like to speak with you or Sebastian. It is of extreme importance."

"Yes, Father." I bowed and left the room, heading directly to my sister's house.

~~~  
_~Aislynn's Point of View~_

"How important is this ball we'll be going to, Sebastian?" I asked as I walked along beside him, unwilling clinging to his arm for "support" as he said.

"Very. It is a presentation party. Not a ball. But, we will be presenting you as a bride of the Michaelis family."

"And if I find another demon that I like more than any of you?"

He chuckled. "That will be dealt with by my father, as the need arises."

I opened my mouth to ask another question when I heard a squeal that pierced my eardrums.

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

I was picked up bridal style as a streak of red flashed past us, then crashed into the wall.

"What was that...?" I whispered.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebas-chan! Long time no see! Give me a kiss! SHINIGAMI DEATH~!" the energetic ginger shouted, running at us.

Sebastian easily side-stepped and put down gently.

"Aislynn. Are you alright?" the demon asked, gently.

This irked the ginger. "Sebas-chan, why are you caring for another woman besides myself?" it whined.

"Grell Sutcliffe. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" he smiled, unnaturally kind.

"Oh, Sebas-chan!" it fangirled. "I knew you missed me!" I could practically see the hearts in the weirdo's eyes. Sebastian sighed, annoyed.

"Who is this, Sebastian?" I piped up, amused at how annoyed the demon was getting at this crimson-clad buffoon.

"I'm Grell Sutcliffe, shinigami extraordinaire, and the person who shall bear Sebas-chan's children!"

"Is that a man or a woman?" I whispered, to no one in particular.

"Anatomically a man, but this bumbling idiot thinks he's a woman." a new voice answered.

I turned around and saw a tall dark haired man wearing glasses and holding a notebook in one hand, and a pair of super long gardening shears. He looked like a movie star in my opinion. _I swear, if he's a demon, I'm going to shoot something... _I thought, shyly hiding behind the sarcastic hell-spawn that waltzed, uninvited, into my life.

"WILL~!" I heard the affection in the red-headed id-, I mean GRELL's, voice.

The movie star glared at Grell's advancements and he shrank behind Sebastian, shoving me out into the lime green eyed charmer. He's sharp eyes followed the movement and bore into mine.

"I see you have a new pet, demon. Where is the contract mark?" he sneered, his eyes flicking to Sebastian's crimson orbs.

"She's not a food source, nor do we have a contract. Aislynn will be a member of the Michaelis family soon, and will remain human."

"Mmm..." the orbs flicked back down at mine and studied them, and I felt my face heating slightly, and I knew a blush was now dusted against my face.

I took a silent, steadying breath and stepped forward and stuck out my hand to shake hands with him, smiling up at him.

"Pleasure to meet you." I chimed. "I am Aislynn Meagher, daughter of Patrick Meagher, and now the CEO of Emerald Incorporated."

He adjusted his glasses with his shears and grasped my gently. "Hello, Miss Meagher. William T. Spears." he checked his book. "If this demon hadn't saved you, we would have stepped in. Your life proves to be very useful."

I quirked an eyebrow, but quickly replaced the questioning look with a smile, and I laughed nervously. "Thank you."

"Grell. We have to go. I don't want to do any overtime." and with that he drug the protesting shinigami away from us, by his ear.

I watched in amusement as they left, then turned as studied Sebastian's face, as a thought crossed my mind. _I've seen him somewhere before... _I thought as we walked into a dress boutique, and was greeted brightly by the sales clerk.

"Hey, Sebas-chan." I tried out the nickname, hoping to see the gratifying reaction.

"Do NOT call me that." he growled. I snickered and calmed.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked, ignoring the daggers coming out of his eyes.

"The television or tabloids?" he offered.

"No..." I lapsed into silence, lost in thought, as the sales lady herded us into a consultation room, where she and Sebastian discussed styles and colors that would work on me. She brought out some catalogs, and they started leafing through them together, as I tapped away on my iphone. I was interrupted thirty minutes later.

"Miss Aislynn, will you please follow me?" she asked.

I reluctantly followed as she led me to a fitting room, pulling a bunch of formal, ball-esque looking dresses as we walked back. After helping me in the umpteenth dress, I paraded out to Sebastian, who sensed my ever growing displeasure. I pulled on a cerulean mermaid dress that had a flower adornment and an asymmetrical gathering on the left side. I stood in front of him, glaring.

"Yes?" he smirked, obviously enjoying my torture.

"I thought this wasn't a ball."

"It's not."

"Then why all the long formal dresses?"

"It's a presentation-slash-engagement party."

"**Party;**that means cocktail dresses." I argued, annoyed.

"Not in my family. You forget: you are being presented as the fiancée to one of the princes of Hell."

"Ah, yes. Silly me for forgetting." I replied sarcastically. I turned on my heel and went back into the dressing room, throwing on a simple, full, dark green dress that accented my eyes and hair perfectly. I stood in the mirror and gawked, amazed at the simple elegance of it.

"How do you feel in this dress?" the sales associate asked nervously.

"Like a princess. This is the dress I want to wear." my voice was breathy and dream-like.

Sebastian smirked, and the room dropped twenty degrees. "On to the cocktail dresses then."

I glared at him, and stormed off to the fitting room.

What seemed like hours later, we sat in the back corner booth of a small cafe, our menus folded, and waited for our server. She came up to us and her eyes bulged out of her sockets when she looked at us.

"Miss Aislynn Meagher! With the movie hunk: Sebastian Michaelis! No. WAY!" she squealed and jumped slightly.

I rubbed my right ear and laughed nervously, stealing a glance at Sebastian, who looked -for lack of a better term, downright pissed.

"Are you new here?" he clipped.

The manager walked up. "I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis. She's in-training. It won't ever happen again." she apologized, wringing her hands in nervousness. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"An iced chai, please, ma'am." I replied.

"And for you, sir?"

"New Moon Drop tea."

She left, muttering instructions to the new girl under her breath. I sat back and glared at Sebastian, whilst he smirked at me. This continued until we were served our drinks.

"Why does everyone here act like you're famous?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because I am."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet, pulling out my credit card, as Sebastian whipped his out and handed it over to the woman. I glared at him and left as soon as she had returned his card and bid us farewell. Sebastian grabbed my arm and held my hand.

I struggled to move it out of his immobile hand. "Just go along with it. The paparazzi have been following us since Grell and William left."

I nodded, and played along with him as we chatted happily and acted like every other Hollywood couple as we waited for our car. The car pulled up moments later and we got away without being majorly hassled by the obnoxiousness of the photographers.

I spent my down time at home, locked in the library, only allowing Vincent to come in to coax me to eat and drink as a searched through my father's old historical texts. I stayed in the window seat, reading, when I saw the portrait of the earl I had done my English history project on in a history class. I gasped as I read the article.

"Sebastian..." I whispered, forgetting that he could hear me wherever he was. I was so engulfed in my reading that I did not hear the door creak open, and was drawn out of my mind by a low boyish chuckle.

"So you found it. It took you longer than I expected." he fixed his ocean blue eye on me, and swept some of his bluish-black bangs out of his other eye. "You must be slower than I thought." he sat imperiously in my father's chair, crossing his legs and picked up one of my music notebooks. "Che... Typical of rich women. Only caring for looks and gossip, but not their brain."

I smirked, accepting the subtle challenge, holding his gaze. "Ciel Phantomhive. Age: 13. On the outside, you were a noble kid, the Earl Phantomhive, and the CEO, so to say, of the Funtom company. However, in the underworld, you were known as the Queen's Watchdog, doing all of her dirty work so Victoria wouldn't dirty her hands." I crossed my legs, mimicking his pose. "You disappeared after your parents murder, then showed up, years later, with Sebastian by your side. However, no one, who lived that is, knew that he was your demon, contracted to help avenge your parents and in the end he would get your soul. Then you met one of the other agents working for the queen, disappeared, and were pronounced dead, but there was no body. Because you had already become a demon at that time." I sipped my water.

"And what made you come to that conclusion before you had even met me?" he asked, lifting his chin to the side a little, pushing the intentional, subliminal challenge, trying to intimidate me.

"You'd be surprised what one piece of information, or lack thereof, can do in a historical puzzle." I glared at him. "Now get out of that chair, or I will kill you." I growled.

The earl raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he chuckled. "You would kill me? What an entertaining thought."

"Young Master, I suggest you get out of that chair. She is far more stubborn then you ever were as a mortal."

"That is my father's chair, Phantomhive." I spat. "Now stop being a spoiled brat and move."

"Sentiments over a chair?" he scoffed as he stood. "The way you address me makes you sound like a rather disgusting noble I once knew."

"Earl Alois Trancy?" I smirked wickedly. "He did have an uncle and a cousin. And I am a descendant of his family."

I watched the smirk disappear from Ciel's face and smiled triumphantly, standing and grabbing the books I had been reading, and walked to the door, picking up my music books as well. "Good night." I opened the door and hooked it shut before either demon could move, and walked to my room, laughing at Ciel's shocked face.

_~Random Point of view~_

I touched the picture of her that we had taken together at one of those old time photo shops, and smiled.

"I will see you soon, my darling. And Sebastian will die..." I laughed and turned away from the mirror, finalizing my plans.

_A/N : Hope you like it more then I did. Bye for now~!_


End file.
